Harry Potter and the Contest for the Black Fortune
by silphalion
Summary: AU 4th year. Free Sirius. After seeing the life his godson has lived so far, Sirius comes up with a way to make Harry's life more...pleasurable. A contest for the Black fortune with Harry as the judge. A contest on who can bring Harry the most pleasure? Looks like an interesting year ahead. Harry/Daphne/Susan/?/?/? Harry/multi-one-night-stands Multiple bashing


**Pairing will be Harry/Daphne/Susan/?/?/? undecided on three remaining females. Harry will have numerous one-night-stands etc... due to the contest.**

**This story was inspired by "10 Billion Dollar Blowjob" by Frankel on Literotica.**

Parts in** _Bold and Italics_ **are taken directly from Prisoner of Azkaban.

* * *

_**"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**_

_** "You're free," said Harry.**_

_** "Yes...," said Black. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."**_

_** "Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.**_

_** "Well...your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them..."**_

_** Harry waited. Did Black mean what he thought he meant?**_

_** "I'll understand, of course, if **_you want to stay with whatever family you were given to, probably the Longbottoms," he said, not noticing Harry's confused expression. _**"But...well...think about it. Once my name's cleared...if you wanted a...different home..."**_

_** Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach.**_

_** "What - live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"**_

_** "Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. **_Then Harry's words filtered through his brain and he immediately paled further than his already sun-deprived skin was. The Dursleys?! What the fuck?! Rapidly, long-forgotten memories deep within his mind were conjured. Harry was placed with those horrible, bigoted, small-minded, annoying, snobbish, assholes? Sirius didn't even want to think about what his godson's life was like with them.

It was at this point that Sirius actually took a second to _really_ look Harry over. Though Harry looked quite a bit like James did when he was younger, Harry was much thinner and shorter. Sirius also noticed how Harry's posture was closed off and how his eyes continuously moved around his surroundings as if searching for potential dangers. Sirius strongly suspected that Harry was malnourished, and definitely abused by his relatives. At that moment, with his realization, Sirius was glad that he hadn't killed the rat Pettigrew. The rat wasn't as important anymore. Now, Sirius would do everything and anything in his power to improve Harry's life and make up for everything he had lived through to this point. And that started with him being declared free.

Before that though, "The Dursleys!," he exclaimed. He saw the girl, Hermione he thought her name was, turn her head at his outburst. He continued in a lower tone, "What do you mean you live with the Dursleys? I know for a fact that your parents forbid you going to them in their will."

Harry also noticed that Hermione had turned her head at the outburst. Unlike Sirius, he noticed that she started to hang back a bit to be within hearing range. However, he didn't think of it as anything important, so he ignored it. "What do you mean? I've never heard anything about their will."

Sirius' face gained a shocked expression. What was going on? Not only was Harry the Potter heir, he was the last living member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Whoever his magical guardian was, and Sirius suspected it was Dumbledore, by not informing Harry of his standing and responsibilities, their actions were nearly criminal. Sirius was about to question Harry further, but they had reached the end of the tunnel.

* * *

_**She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione...then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.**_

_** Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon...**_

_** "Harry," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do..."**_

But Harry didn't believe that. There had to be something. Hundreds of possibilities flew through Harry's head rapidly. They had the invisibility cloak with them, so they could sneak closer and possibly grab Pettigrew before he got away. Harry explained this to Hermione, but she continued to argue that it wasn't safe. Faced with the prospect of finally getting away from the Dursleys and living with someone who might actually like him at the very least, Harry was getting tired of Hermione trying to prevent it.

He was about to take the cloak and go himself when Hermione said, "It's too late now anyway. Pettigrew has just changed into a rat."

Harry looked back to the group and saw that Lupin was now a werewolf and just caught sight of Pettigrew transforming. Thinking quickly, Harry tried, "Okay, how about this. Pettigrew is going to run into the forest a few yards from here. What if we move over there, grab him quickly, and then get out of the way before Lupin comes?" This idea was certainly more dangerous than the previous, especially going into the path of a werewolf. But, Harry was willing to risk it.

Hermione wasn't. "No Harry, it's too dangerous," she cried out when Harry made to move. She grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pull him in the other direction. Unfortunately for Harry, he _was_ malnourished like Sirius suspected, and his smaller and weaker body lost to Hermione. She finally released her hold on him when they were safely a few yards away and Scabbers had entered the forest. Harry, deep in thought, missed the small, smug smile that briefly appeared on Hermione's face.

Seeing the only chance of freeing Sirius, and finally escaping the Dursleys getting away, Harry's mind sought for anything that could help. At the last second, Harry finally got it! You see, for the past year, Harry hadn't been idle. He was almost killed his first two years at Hogwarts, and when he learned that Voldemort's supposed right hand man had escaped Azkaban, and likely wanted to kill him, Harry decided it was time to stop sitting around. While Hermione was distracted with doing assignments for every possible class she could take, and Ron was happy to skive off his work to play games, Harry spent his free time going through his course books and learning any and every spell he could. Surprisingly, he found that when he was properly motivated and focused, he was able to pick up spells very quickly.

In addition, Harry had visited the Chamber of Secrets again. He figured it wouldn't be named so if the only secret it held was a giant snake. He was right. He found a room in the chamber that contained hundreds of ancient magical tomes. Unfortunately, none of the books could be taken out of the chamber. Fortunately, Harry was able to use a spell to copy the books. As a result of all his training, Harry was significantly more powerful and knowledgeable than anyone else in his year, and possibly the year above as well. And it was because of this knowledge that he knew a way to catch the rat!

"Accio Scabbers." Hermione looked up in shock when she heard Harry cast the spell. Seconds later, the nine-toed rat floated into Harry's outstretched hand. He quickly stunned, bound, and stunned the rat again (just in case!) and then placed it into his pocket. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "What? That was perfectly safe."

* * *

_**"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**_

_** Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked. **_

_** "Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.**_

_** "Alohomora!"**_

_** The window sprang open.**_

_** "How - how - ?" said Black weakly, staring at the hippogriff.**_

_** "Get on - there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of **_there_** - the dementors are coming - Macnair's gone to get them."**_

Minutes later found Harry, Hermione, and Black at the top of the West Tower along with Buckbeak. "I don't know how I can ever thank you," whispered Sirius. "There is so much we need to talk about, but there's no time right now. I have to get out of here before anyone catches you with me." Sirius turned towards Buckbeak, intent on making his escape. He was stopped by Harry.

Reaching forward, Harry grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm. "Wait," Harry said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the unconscious rat animagus.

"Wha...How...Huh?," Sirius confusedly asked.

"I was able to get him before he made his escape into the forest," Harry said with a grin. "Here, put this on," said Harry as he passed his invisibility cloak over to Sirius.

"What," Sirius asked, still slightly confused by the strange turn of events.

"There's no time to explain. I've got a plan to get you free, just put the cloak on," Harry ordered. As Sirius put the cloak on, Harry tied Buckbeak to the tower for now. Ignoring Hermione, who looked like she was ready to start arguing with Harry, he pulled the Marauder's Map out and motioned for the pair to follow. Using the map, Harry was able to safely navigate them to the hospital wing just as Dumbledore was getting ready to lock the door.

_**Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.**_

_** "We did it!" said Harry breathlessly.**_ He offered no further explanation to the headmaster. Off in the distance, Snape's enraged shout alerted the group to the fact that Sirius' escape had been discovered. Quickly pushing Hermione, who seemed to be trying to catch the headmaster's gaze and silently tell him something, inside the room, Harry followed after her after making sure with the map that Sirius entered as well. He could hear Dumbledore spell the door locked and worked to calm himself, getting ready to put the rest of his plan in motion.

Not a minute later, Snape barged into the room, ranting that Harry was responsible for Black's escape. Dumbledore and Minister Fudge followed after him, the former calmly explaining that it was impossible as the doors had been locked from the outside. Harry calmly sat through the accusations until Snape seemed to have lost some of his steam and paused for a few breaths.

"About what you said before, Minister," Harry spoke into the silence, "About Black confounding us and there being no way that Pettigrew could be alive..."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the Minister questioned.

"Well, you see, I just don't think that is possible," Harry stated.

"And why not Mr. Potter," Fudge asked, humoring the boy.

Pulling the rat from his pocket, Harry continued, "Because I happen to have Pettigrew right here."

What followed was confusion, disbelief, denial, and finally, grudgingly, acceptance by the Minister. After all, it was difficult to deny the facts when they were thrown in your face, especially when Dumbledore reluctantly performed a spell to force Pettigrew out of his animal form.

It didn't take long for the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, to be called and arrive on the scene with a pair of aurors. After quickly assessing the facts and listening to statements, particularly Harry's, Madame Bones said, "It seems Mr. Potter's story is likely true. I recommend recalling the kill on sight order for Sirius Black. It would be best if he could be brought in peacefully so he can be questioned and we can get to the bottom of this. Don't you agree, Minister?" Reluctantly, Fudge nodded.

Right after Fudge agreed, Sirius threw the cloak off and said, "I surrender."

* * *

The night after freeing Sirius, Harry was quietly making his way through the halls, heading for the Chamber of Secrets. He wanted to look through the chamber for any books he had yet to copy; even if he couldn't practice magic this summer, he hoped Sirius would be able to help him learn the theory behind some new spells. Hermione had finally went up to her dorm to sleep, and Ron was still in the hospital wing, so Harry took the opportunity he was presented with to visit the chamber without any questions.

He was about to turn into the corridor that contained Myrtle's bathroom when he heard one of the most annoying sounds he ever had the displeasure of hearing, Malfoy's voice. Deciding that the chamber could wait a few minutes, Harry headed towards the classroom he heard the Slytherin's voice coming from. He peaked through the doorway and saw four people. Crabbe and Goyle each held one of Daphne Greengrass' arms behind her back while she was on her knees. Standing in front of them was the blonde bastard himself.

"Not too tough now, are you Greengrass," Malfoy gloated.

"Big talk Malfoy. It only took you _and_ your mindless bodyguards to get my wand from me," Daphne said coldly with her "Ice Queen" mask on her face. "Just wait until I get it back. You won't enjoy the consequences...not even your father will be able to protect you from mine if you lay a finger on me."

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure Greengrass," Malfoy replied with a smirk. "Haven't you heard the latest news? The kill on sight order for Sirius Black has been rescinded. That can only mean one thing...he was caught and given the kiss. Why else would the Minister recall the dementors? And with Black dead, the Black title and all of the Black fortune will go to closest male blood relation, me!"

Harry knew this wasn't the case, but he kept quiet, seeing where Malfoy was going with this.

Daphne's eyes had widened slightly at this news. "I see you understand," Malfoy commented, catching the slight break in her mask. "The combined Malfoy and Black fortune, as well as the additional title...not even your father would dare cross the Malfoys. Your threats are empty. So, I will give you a choice. Finally give in, and become my willing plaything, as I deserve, or I will take what I want by force, and give others a chance to experience you as well."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," hissed Daphne, some emotion flooding in to her "Ice Queen" persona.

"Force then," Malfoy commented. "Fine by me. Hold her still," he ordered Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy approached the kneeling girl and made to grab her blouse. Harry took this as his cue to act. Slipping into the room, Harry stunned Crabbe and Goyle before anyone knew what happened. He disarmed Malfoy as the boy turned to see who had interfered, and then removed his cloak.

"Potter," Malfoy yelled in anger.

A red spell connected with the Slytherin, causing him to fall to the ground, crying out in pain. Harry approached the writhing body and commented, "A minor pain hex I found. I haven't had the opportunity to test it yet...looks to be working rather well." He released the spell after a few seconds.

"When my father hears of this," was as far as Malfoy got before he was hit with the hex again for a few seconds.

"Yea, yea. I've heard that before. Thing is, I'm tired of your empty threats. I've finally realized after fighting for my life multiple times that you are nothing Malfoy. Just an ant compared to the other things that are out there. I'm tired of our petty fights. But, that doesn't mean I'll just sit by while you attempt to...attack...other students. If I see you do so again, I'll do much worse. But, just so you remember, I'm gonna make this pain hex last for the next five minutes. The next time you think about attacking another student, remember how you're feeling now." Another red spell struck the downed Slytherin. Harry bent to the ground and picked up Daphne's wand that Malfoy had dropped earlier. He handed it to the stunned girl and turned to leave, adding, "Let me know if he tries anything again."

Before he reached the door, he heard a voice call out, "Wait."

Harry sighed and turned around. He wished he could have gotten out of the room without having to actually face the girl. Not to say there was anything wrong with her. Harry didn't even care that she was Slytherin. He had been doing a lot of thinking the past day. After finding out that Pettigrew, a Gryffindor, betrayed his parents and sent Voldemort to them, Harry no longer saw Gryffindors as good and Slytherins as bad. The world wasn't black and white.

No, Harry didn't want to face the girl for another reason entirely. Simply put, Harry had a massive crush on the cold Slytherin. Harry found himself watching the "Ice Queen" many times the last two years. He noticed that she typically lived up to her nickname. The only time he saw her with emotion on her face was when she was with her friend Tracey Davis and thought no one as looking. Harry found himself intrigued, wondering why she wore her mask. The first time he saw her smile, he decided that he wanted to be the cause of one of those beautiful smiles. Last, but not least, were her looks. Harry honestly thought that Daphne Greengrass was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life, the only person matching her beauty being Susan Bones. And though the school robes hid the majority of the female population's figures, Harry had been able to catch the occasional look at what lay beneath...In Harry's opinion, Daphne Greengrass had the perfect, most beautiful, perfectly formed breasts he had ever seen or imagined!

However, no matter how big a crush Harry had on the blonde Slytherin, he wouldn't act. His upbringing left him closed off and awkward at social interactions, and he believed the Slytherin would want nothing to do with the Gryffindor "Golden Boy".

When Harry turned around, he was surprised to see the smallest of blushes on the "Ice Queen's" face. Harry thought this strange. The 16 year old **(1)**, 5'6", blonde-haired, violet-eyed beauty normally had an expressionless face, and _never_ blushed.

No one but Daphne's closest friend Tracey knew, but Daphne had a large crush on Harry Potter. She was never one for the boy-who-lived legend, even when she was young; her crush formed meeting the boy himself. Aside from being the best looking boy she had seen, Daphne admired his courage, determination, and heroic deeds. From the rumors circulating through Hogwarts, Harry had saved the school his first two years there. His two closest "friends", Weasley and Granger, quietly spread bits of their adventures around. Personally, Daphne didn't believe either of the two played as significant a role as they implied...Weasley fighting a basilisk? Laughable...but she found it easy to believe that the rumors weren't far off concerning Harry. Finally, there was what just happened. Harry was the type of person to help someone else without looking for anything in return. Daphne knew that many of the older years wanted to get her into bed...maybe not as much as some of the other girls in school...and would have used saving her as an opportunity to try to get a 'reward'. Not Harry, though.

However, Daphne would never think to approach Harry with her crush. It was well known that Harry Potter despised Slytherins. She would just have to continue admiring from afar.

"I just wanted to say thanks Harry," Daphne said, her blush still in place. Then, she made a quick retreat from the room.

"Strange," Harry said to himself. _I'll never understand girls._ With that thought, Harry continued with his original purpose, heading to the Chamber of Secrets, leaving behind two unconscious Slytherins and one crying out in pain.

* * *

The last days of the semester passed relatively quickly and uneventful for Harry. Now, he found himself wandering the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment that he could spend the journey in. He didn't know where Ron and Hermione had disappeared off to, but he didn't pay it much thought...he didn't even realize that he had spent less time with them and paid them less thought in the last few days than ever before.

Harry's search for a compartment was interrupted when he approached the end of the train...which most people avoided because it was the noisiest and least comfortable part of the train, though Harry didn't particularly care at the moment...and experienced déjà vu. Approaching the door of one of the last compartments, Harry heard, for the second time in only a few days, the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy threatening another student. Peaking into the room, Harry saw a familiar sight.

"Stop struggling Bones," ordered Malfoy. He was sitting to the right on one of the benches, his left side facing Harry. In front of him, Susan Bones was being held on her knees, both arms pinned behind her back by Crabbe and Goyle. The scene was almost identical to the one he witnessed with Daphne Greengrass days earlier, except Susan's clothes were slightly ripped, suggesting Harry arrived a little later this time.

"You're dead Malfoy," the red-headed Hufflepuff said. "When my Aunty finds out about this, not even your father will be able to protect you!"

Harry thought her statement was accurate. Susan's aunt was the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. If Draco did anything to her niece, Harry doubted that even someone like Malfoy senior would be able to escape her wrath.

A brief look of fear appeared on Malfoy's face before it was covered up by his usual sneer. "I wouldn't be so sure," he threatened. Then, he tried changing tactics. "I'm sure you've heard the news Bones. Sirius Black is unable to have any children. As such, when he dies, I'll inherit everything. You're a proper pure-blood, decent looking enough...you should happily agree to become one of my consorts!"

A few days prior, the story leaked that Sirius Black was unable to have children after his stay in Azkaban. Someone from St. Mungo's, where Sirius went after being declared innocent to get a full check-up, had secretly given the information to the Daily Prophet. Rumors were spreading like wild fire about what would happen to the vast Black fortune upon his death. Apparently, Malfoy, incorrectly, assumed that he would inherit everything.

"Not even if you paid me a million galleons. I wouldn't touch your inbred, albino, two-inch pencil dick with a ten foot pole," she exclaimed.

This was one of the reasons Harry had a massive crush on the 16 year old Susan Bones; her fiery personality. Typically, Susan was a pretty quiet, friendly girl. However, when angered, for whatever reason, she did a 180 and would verbally destroy someone. From what Harry could tell, Susan was also very loyal to those close to her, similar to Harry, which was something Harry found attractive. Finally, there was the fact that Harry thought Susan was beautiful! He didn't know what Malfoy was thinking when he said she was 'decent looking enough'. The 5'5" red-headed, blue-eyed girl was sought after by many males at Hogwarts for one reason...her large breasts. Most of the males were only interested in her because of her obviously large bust. While Harry would never complain about her breasts, he thought she had beautiful eyes, loved her fiery-red hair...much better than the orange-red hair the Weasleys had...and then there was her best asset in Harry's opinion. Like with Daphne, Harry had caught glimpses of what was under Susan's school cloak, and Harry thought she had the most perfect ass in the world.

"We'll see about that," Malfoy snarled, a small blush of anger/embarrassment on his face after what Susan said about him. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's show this bitch what her mouth should be doing instead of threatening a pureblood such as myself." With that Malfoy reached down to unbutton his pants while Crabbe and Goyle started to force Susan's head down. "And make sure not to bite, or I'll..."

Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, Harry acted. Like their previous encounter, Crabbe and Goyle fell t the ground, stunned. Harry then banished Malfoy into the far wall, disorienting the Slytherin. He cast a quick sticking charm on the wall, and seconds later, Malfoy was struggling to free himself.

"I thought we talked about this Malfoy," spoke Harry.

"Potter," Malfoy snarled when he saw who dared attack him. "When I get down from here...Ahhhhhhhh!"

Harry cut Malfoy's speech off by hitting him with the same pain curse from days earlier. He cut it off after a few seconds. "I believe I told you that I better not find you attacking anyone again? It seems that my pain curse wasn't enough of a warning." Looking the boy over, Harry smirked. "Maybe a different approach." Harry quickly vanished Malfoy's pants and underwear, leaving the boy stuck to the wall with only his shirt on. Harry burst out laughing at the sight, and heard Susan lightly chuckle behind him. It seemed she wasn't too far off when she mentioned his 'two-inch pencil dick'. Harry cast a quick spell that would keep Malfoy...erect...for hours (Slytherin was a bit of a pervert, judging by some of the spell books Harry discovered in the chamber). "It seems the beautiful Miss Bones was right about you Malfoy," Harry laughed. "I'll leave you here for someone else to discover. My warning still stands; Stop attacking the other students!"

Harry got two compartments down the hall before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Harry experienced another round of déjà vu. Standing there was a blushing Susan Bones.

Susan Bones had a crush on Harry Potter. It started when she was young and read the boy-who-lived books. However, her feelings changed considerably when arriving at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was nothing like the boy-who-live depicted in the books. Gradually, her crush on the actual Harry Potter grew. He was loyal to his friends...even if she thought he had made a poor choice in friends...and was very brave. It was clear to Susan, through the rumors going around Hogwarts, that Harry had saved the school more than once.

The reason she was blushing was because her crush had just saved her from Malfoy and then called her beautiful! Susan wasn't stupid, she knew that a large portion of the male population was interested in her. She also knew the reason why...her double-D's. Merlin had blessed Susan with large, perfectly round breasts that had no sag whatsoever. Susan hated it. She knew she should be thankful for her assets. However, she knew the only reason that boys were interested in her was because of said assets. She liked to think that the object of her affections, a green-eyed Gryffindor, would see her as more than just her breasts...unfortunately, she didn't have the confidence to approach Harry to find out.

"Thanks Harry," she said shyly, the complete opposite of the girl who had been cursing at Malfoy minutes earlier.

"Er...no problem Susan," Harry said, avoiding looking at his crush. He knew the second he looked at the girl who was standing only two steps away from him he would blush. "Well...let me know if he tries anything again...and have a good summer." After that, he beat a hasty retreat.

Susan sighed to herself. She thought that might be her opportunity to get a little closer to her crush. Instead, it seemed like he didn't even want to look at her. Maybe he didn't really mean it when he called her beautiful. Then a horrifying thought struck her. Most of the males in Hogwarts fell into two categories concerning her. There was the majority, who were attracted to her breasts. Then there was the immature minority, who made fun of her, saying the enormous breasts on her small frame looked funny and strange and called her 'Saggy'.

* * *

Coming off the Hogwarts' Express, Harry was finally looking forward to summer. Spotting Sirius, Harry said a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who he had eventually found on the train while searching for a compartment. After turning himself in, Sirius was quickly cleared and declared a free man. Ever since the news was released by the Daily Prophet, Ron and Hermione had been slightly distant from him. Normally, Harry might have been more concerned, but he was too busy thinking about leaving the Dursleys to live with Sirius. As such, giving his friends a quick goodbye without trying to make plans for the summer with them didn't eve cross his mind.

"Hey, pup," Sirius greeted Harry happily. "Ready to go home?" Harry's face lit up with a smile at hearing this. Dumbledore had tried numerous times over the last few days to convince Harry to go back to the Dursleys instead of living with Sirius, but Harry flat out refused. And there was nothing that Dumbledore could do now that the Ministry gave legal custody back to Sirius.

"You bet," exclaimed Harry. This was going to be the best summer yet!

* * *

The summer after his third year turned out to be the best thing that ever happened so far in Harry's life. It was nothing like living with the Dursleys. The pair spent the first two weeks of summer cleaning through Grimmauld Place, Sirius' parent's home. This gave Harry and Sirius plenty of time to bond. While their days were spent cleaning, Sirius spent the evenings telling Harry about the House of Potter, including its history and his duties. After a quick visit to Gringotts, Harry learned that his current vault was merely a trust vault; the main Potter family vault, which he would gain full access to at 17, contained hundreds of millions of galleons. During their visit, Sirius also cleaned out the Black family vault of all gold and other belongings and added them to the Potter vault. This confused Harry until Sirius explained.

After being declared innocent, Sirius had went to St. Mungo's to have a checkup. It was then that he found out that his stay in Azkaban had an unexpected effect on his body; he would never be able to have children. Harry knew this much from the story that leaked in the Daily Prophet. What he didn't know was that inheritance laws in the wizarding world were very specific. As a result, when Sirius died, the Ancient and Noble House of Black would become extinct, as there was no living direct descendent. Additionally, the contents of the Black family vault would go to the closest living male, which was Draco Malfoy. Sirius was adamant about keeping this from happening, thus moving everything to the Potter vault. As Harry's legal guardian, Sirius was able to access the Potter vault, so it was a win win situation.

Also during their visit to Gringotts, they got an inheritance test done for Harry, on the possibility that there were other vaults he might inherit. There were no vaults, but the pair did find something _very_ interesting out about Lily Potter...she was a pureblood, having been adopted by her parents after being placed in an orphanage.

Harry was surprised and shocked when Sirius explained to him what was going to be expected of him in the future. When he took the helm as Lord Potter, he would gain a seat in the Wizengamot and would have a voice in the government. Additionally, as the boy-who-lived, his name would give him additional power in making changes, something others might try to manipulate. Now, knowing he was a pureblood, there was a better chance of making allies with the older families. As the last living heir to an Ancient and Noble House, Harry would be expected to repopulate House Potter in the future. Because of Ministry law, Harry could, and would be expected to, take up to five wives to help rebuild his House. Harry, who had never even initiated a hug with a female, was quite shocked when he learned this. He mentioned this to Sirius, and that sparked a whole new set of conversations.

Sirius started by questioning Harry about the first twelve years of his life he wasn't around for when he was living with the Dursleys. At first Harry was reluctant to go into detail...he was embarrassed by what had happened to him and didn't really want anyone to know...but Sirius eventually got him to start opening up. Seeing that Sirius didn't think any less of Harry and was understanding, Harry gradually told him everything, from the starvation to the beatings to the verbal abuse.

Opening up was good for Harry. He didn't realize that magic was somewhat sentient. By trying to keep his past hidden and not opening up to others, Harry's magic gradually changed Harry himself...he became more closed off and less open with others. Now, relieving himself of his 'burden', Harry's magic slowly started to change him back to who he was supposed to be, a confident, outgoing individual.

After learning all about Harry's childhood, Sirius then moved on to Harry's school life. Sirius had been upset to learn everything his godson had went through living with his relatives, and was hoping to hear about happier memories from his time at Hogwarts...after all, his school years were some of the best times of Sirius' life. What he heard shocked and appalled him. Every year, Harry's life was in danger in some form and none of the adults at the school seemed to do anything about it. Sirius wasn't too thrilled when he learned more about Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, but he kept his thoughts to himself for the time being. Additionally, it seemed the wizarding world at large did little to help his godson. In his first year, Harry was seen as a hero, everyone wanting to get close to the boy-who-lived. Not even a year later, the fact that he was a parselmouth made its way into the Daily Prophet, and most of his schoolmates and most of the public were calling him the next Dark Lord. A few months later, this was forgotten and he was again seen as the tragic hero when Sirius had escaped Azkaban.

One thing became clear to Sirius...Harry had had a long, difficult, and mostly unhappy life so far. And, knowing about the prophecy...James had told him before he died...there would be difficulties in Harry's future as well. Sirius vowed then and there to do everything in his power to make Harry's life better in every way he could.

In little to no time, Sirius had the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. He convinced Harry to give him copies of a number of memories...at first Harry was reluctant, but Sirius promised to help train him if he agreed, which he did eventually. Sirius stored the memories until he finalized his plans.

After learning about Harry's life, Sirius decided to make this summer the greatest Harry had ever experienced. Less than a month into the holiday, Sirius and Harry packed up their belongings and went on a trip across the world. They visited magical communities in France, Spain, Germany, etc... The pair even traveled to Africa and went on a magical safari, seeing dozens of rare magical creatures. Before leaving, Sirius took Harry into Knockturn Alley to buy a second wand, one without tracking charms on it, and all throughout their journey, Sirius spent time training with Harry, very surprised at how advanced he was already.

Harry's favorite part of the journey, and most embarrassing, was when Sirius took him to a Veela colony in France. Sirius mentioned that he had been there once in his youth and that he had had a wonderful time. Harry got quite a few chuckles when they arrived. Though Sirius could partially resist the Veela aura, with so many around he still ended up looking like a lost puppy following them around looking for a 'bone'. Harry found out that he was completely immune to the allure, something that the Veela seemed to greatly enjoy. They had great fun turning him into a jibbering, blushing mess the old fashioned way, with innuendo and teasing.

It wasn't all teasing though. A trio of Veela took particular interest in Harry shortly after he arrived and made it their mission to teach him everything he needed to know about pleasing a female. At first he was quite embarrassed by their attentions, but as his magic stopped oppressing him and let his true personality shine through, he came to...enjoy...his time with them. The trio's lessons weren't solely focused on sex, though that was a major focus. They also taught Harry how to interact with a girl, how to compliment and flirt with her.

Harry's fun summer ended with the Quidditch World Cup, the pair leaving the stadium before the Death Eaters attacked. The fact that his friends hadn't contacted him at all over the summer hadn't even occurred to Harry, so he had no idea that they were at the World Cup as well.

Towards the end of August, Sirius found out from some of his contacts about the Triwizard Tournament and warned Harry. All too soon, it was time to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

"...Harry Potter," Dumbledore's voice called out over the now silent hall.

_Mother Fucker,_ Harry thought to himself. _Is there no way for me to have a peaceful Halloween?_ Silently, Harry stood up from his seat and made his way to the doorway that the other champions had gone through. As he walked across the hall, he took a quick glance around to see what everyone's reactions were. The majority of the students were glaring at him, believing that he had entered himself into the tournament against the rules. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were also sending glares his way. Ever since returning to Hogwarts, his friendship with the pair hadn't been the same. Harry found he no longer had the patience to deal with Ron's laziness, Hermione's bossiness, and the arguments the pair got into. Ron and Hermione didn't seem too happy that Harry wasn't as close to them as before, and being named a Triwizard champion seemed to make them madder.

Harry finally arrived into the small chamber and ignored everyone there until Dumbledore finally made his appearance.

"Did you enter yourself, Harry," were Dumbledore's first words.

Harry was actually surprised that the headmaster spoke to him directly. It seemed that ever since that night in the hospital wing when Harry saved Sirius, Dumbledore had been avoiding him. Before he could answer, the rest of the tournament officials entered the room.

"Amazing," exclaimed Bagman. "May I present, however unlikely, the _fourth_ champion," he motioned towards Harry.

"What do 'ou mean," questioned the Beauxbaton's champion. "Zis leelte boy is to compete?"

Harry held his tongue, but inwardly thought, _Great, a stuck up Veela bitch_. In his time at the Veela colony, Harry had encountered a few stuck up Veela that really got on his nerves. They thought they were better than others because of their beauty and unique magical abilities. He got along with the majority of the Veela, but some of them...

The conversation went downhill from there. Harry repeatedly proclaimed that he didn't enter himself and had no idea how his name got into the Goblet. No one seemed to believe him, especially Snape and the other school heads. Eventually, it was agreed that Harry had no choice but to compete, otherwise he would lose his magic. Seeing no other option, Harry silently left the room, cursing his luck.

* * *

Harry immediately made his way to the Gryffindor common room in the hopes of having some time to plan what he was going to do and also contact Sirius. Unfortunately, that idea went out of the window as soon as he climbed through the portrait hole.

There was some whispering going on when he first opened the portrait, but it ceased when he entered the room. A few seconds later he was greeted by his female Quidditch teammates, who seem to have been elected as the house's spokespeople.

"What did you do, Potter," hissed Angelina.

"You've brought shame onto our house," added Alicia in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about," Harry questioned, though he had a good idea already.

"Entering yourself into the tournament," explained Katie.

"You just had to show up everyone else, didn't you," snarled Angelina. Personally, Harry thought she was just mad that the goblet didn't choose her. "I'm starting to think that Ron and Hermione were right about you."

Seeing his confused look, Alicia added, "Ever since the start of the year, Ron and Hermione have been talking about how much you've changed. About how you're becoming dark, probably a result of living with Black. About how you've started to get a big head."

Looking around the common room, Harry noticed that most people seemed to be nodding their heads in agreement. "Is that how you all feel?"

Angelina stepped forward with a large smirk on her face. Holding out a piece of paper, she explained, "We've voted and you have been censured." Harry saw that the paper had the signature of what looked to be every Gryffindor except him. He figured that a few of them had to have been bullied into signing, but that didn't matter to him.

Being censured meant that a person did or said something that shamed their entire house. One's entire house would take a vote, and if everyone was in agreement, the person would be censured. This meant that the house was publicly stating that they didn't agree with the individual and that the person was being shunned.

Pointing near the portrait, Katie added, " There is your trunk. You are banished from the common room until you publicly admit that you are a cheater, entering your name into the goblet, and publicly apologize to the entire house."

Harry had a few choice words he would like to have said to them, but held his tongue. His lessons with Sirius taught him that it was good to hold back on saying or doing something until a proper response could be planned. One of the codes of the Marauders. He quickly shrunk his trunk and then walked to the portrait hole. As he exited the common room, he did add, "You are all going to look like fools. Very soon."

He only got a few steps down the hall before he heard his name called. Turning around, he saw it was the Weasley twins. "What do you want," Harry asked emotionlessly.

"Well, Harrykins,"

"We were just wondering,"

"How exactly,"

"You got your name into,"

"The goblet?"

_These two were part of getting me censured, they stood by just now without saying anything, and now they ask me this?!_ Trying to contain his anger, Harry turned around and walked off without saying anything. Now, alone, Harry realized he would have to find a place to sleep for the foreseeable future. Before that, he figured he would go see the headmaster and see if he could find out any more about the tournament. Quickly checking the Marauder's Map, he saw that Dumbledore was in his office with Ron and Hermione. Throwing on his cloak, he silently made his way there.

Harry quickly checked the map once again for the password for the gargoyles and then approached the headmaster's door. Just as he was about to knock, he paused, hearing voices inside.

"I don't care," Ron yelled. "I don't know how he did it, but somehow, Potter entered himself."

"Oh please, Ron, Potter isn't skilled enough to have gotten past the headmasters age line. It's clear that someone else entered him," Hermione stated.

"Very true," Dumbledore agreed. "I am positive Harry didn't enter his name. All is going according to plan."

"You mean it was you-know-who," asked Hermione.

"I believe so. I have been waiting for Voldemort to finally make his move, and now he has. Now, we must merely wait for him to fulfill the prophecy by killing Harry, and then I shall be able to defeat him for good," said Dumbledore.

"And then we'll get half his vault, right," Ron asked greedily.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, once Harry is dead, you will receive half the contents of his vault."

"So, what do you want us to do now," asked Hermione.

"I had feared our plan might have been destroyed when Harry was able to free Sirius," started Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Hermione. "I tried to keep Potter from capturing Pettigrew, but he acted too quickly, as usual."

"Not a problem my dear. With Harry being entered into the tournament, the plan will be fine. You have succeeded in censuring him from Gryffindor?"

"Yea, a few people needed some convincing, but we got all the signatures in the end," answered Ron.

"Very good. In a week, I would like you two to approach Harry with your friendship once again. After being isolated for a week, he should welcome you back gratefully, and no longer keep things hidden from you."

That was enough for Harry. He quickly made his way away from the office to a deserted corridor. _Those bastards. Dumbledore had been planning my death because of that damn prophecy? I still don't believe that stupid thing Sirius told me. It was made by Trelawney! _"That doesn't matter right now," Harry said to himself. "I need to find someplace to stay so I can get in contact with Sirius and tell him everything."

There was a _Pop!_ and suddenly, "The great Harry Potter be needing somewhere to stay," Dobby asked excitedly.

* * *

"And then Dobby showed me this place," Harry finished his explanation to the mirror he was holding that had Sirius' face in the glass. Dobby had quickly shown and explained to Harry the Room of Requirements. Harry decided to move in and then quickly contacted Sirius, who he explained all the day's events to.

"Those bloody bastards," Sirius yelled. Harry wasn't sure if he was talking about anyone in particular or everyone. "I always thought there was something off about those friends of yours. That Weasley boy seemed a little too much like Pettigrew to me. And the Granger girl was a little too nosey that night you freed me and seemed to trust authority a bit too much. You can't catch a break, can you? No normal school year for you."

"Yea," Harry sighed.

Sirius took a long look at his godson before a smirk made its way onto his face. "You know, I think it's finally time to put my plan into motion."

Harry was surprised. Sirius had continually mentioned some big plan that would improve Harry's life while getting back at everyone who had a hand in making it bad, which was almost every magical person in Britain. "Oh, finally going to let me in on this plan of yours," Harry questioned, forgetting about his troubles for the moment.

"Not yet," Sirius smirked. "You'll know tomorrow. There are a few things I want you to do tomorrow as a set-up..."

* * *

The next morning, Harry entered the great hall to put the first part of Sirius' plan into action. Immediately, murmurs broke out when he was noticed. Ignoring everyone, Harry made his way to just in front of the professor's table and spoke loudly, "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone slowly quieted down, waiting to hear what he had to say. Some of the Gryffindors wore smirks, thinking he was going to give in to their demands. "I wanted to ask if there was anyone who believed that I didn't place my name in the goblet?" No one spoke up, but Harry noticed a few people as he looked around the hall have expressions showing that they believed him.

"Stop stalling Potter," called out Angelina. "Get on with the apology and the censure will end." The mention of censure caused a new wave of whispers to break out.

Ignoring Angelina, Harry pulled out his wand and stated, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I didn't enter myself, or knowingly have someone enter my name into the Goblet of Fire. So mote it be," just as Sirius told him to. There was a flash of light and then Harry cast a _Lumos_.

While most of the hall sat in shock at having the truth thrown in their faces, hundreds of owls flew in to deliver a copy of the Daily Prophet to everyone. Harry took a brief look at the front page before quickly making his way out of the hall through the rising whispers of his classmates.

_The True Story of Harry Potter: Pureblood and True Savior_

* * *

"What the hell Sirius," Harry yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"Like I said, this is the first stage in my plans."

"And how does printing everything I've went through, including my memories and heritage, work into your plan," Harry asked angrily. Harry saw no reason for the whole world to know everything about his life.

"The first stage," Sirius reiterated. "You have just proven to everyone that they were wrong and that you didn't cheat your way into the tournament. Now, the entire wizarding world is going to find out how much of a hero you really are. You saved everyone in this school your first two years here. Everyone in that school owes you their life, and now, they will know it."

"That's your entire plan," Harry asked.

"No," Sirius laughed. "Now, it's time for the final phase."

"Right, this is the part that you refuse to tell me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sirius assured with a large smirk. "Did you do the other thing we talked about yet?"

"Didn't have a chance. I pretty much left after seeing the Prophet."

"Well, you might want to get on that soon. Things are going to change very soon, very fast."

* * *

A few hours later found Harry walking through the halls in search of a specific person. As a champion, he was exempt from end of year exams, and he also didn't _have_ to attend classes. So, Harry had spent the last couple of hours in his room in the Room of Requirements trying to plan how he was going to do what he was attempting. With the help of the map, Harry found his target.

"Greengrass," Harry called out. The girl in question stopped where she was and slowly turned to Harry.

When she noticed who it was that called her, the smallest, almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Daphne's face as she remembered the last time she had spoken to him the year before. "Potter," Daphne said cautiously.

"Um...," Harry started to get nervous. "Could I talk to you a minute...alone," he added when he saw they held everyone's attention.

Daphne's blush grew slightly, but she nodded her head. "Okay."

Harry led her to an empty classroom where he placed numerous wards to keep their privacy. Daphne seemed to become slightly guarded seeing this.

Daphne's crush only grew this morning when she read about what Harry had went through in his early life, and all his deeds throughout his time at Hogwarts. Sure, there were rumors, and, ignoring the embellishments that Weasley and Granger made about their part in the adventures, the rumors were pretty accurate. Still, believing rumors and having the truth out for all to see were two different things. However, if Harry was here for what she thought he was here for, her crush would be gone in an instant.

"What did you want Potter," her cold mask back in place.

"Look, I wanted to ask you something," Harry started.

"Is this because of the contest," Daphne interrupted, a scowl on her face.

"Kind of," Harry answered. "I was planning on asking you anyway, but the contest caused me to act on my plans sooner."

Daphne started to become angrier the more Harry spoke. _I thought he was better than this. I can't believe he just expects me to...He probably thinks he deserves it because he saved me last year...It's not like I would be against the idea...but that's only if he asked me out or something...What kind of girl does he think I am...That's it, I'm going to make him spell it out clearly then hex him into oblivion._ "What did you want to ask Potter," Daphne asked in a voice that could freeze fire.

"Um...well...it's like this...Will you be my girlfriend," he blurted out. Even after spending many nights with a Veela...or two...Harry was still nervous when dealing with his crush.

"What," Daphne asked in shock. _I thought..._

"Uh...I mean do you want to go to Hogsmead with me sometime? You don't have to say yes to being my girlfriend or anything yet," Harry trailed off lamely.

"You want me to be your girlfriend," Daphne asked stupidly. "Why?"

"When I first heard about the Triwizard this summer, I researched everything I could on it. I found out that there is always a Yule Ball held. I had been planning to ask you to go with me for a while, but with me competing in the tournament, I figured I shouldn't wait any longer. As for why you...why not you? You are one of the two most beautiful girls in the school...or that I've ever seen," Harry explained. He was trying to follow the lessons he learned from the Veela. Complimenting Daphne on her looks, truthfully.

"Really," Daphne asked in shock. She knew she was attractive, numerous boys had tried to get her over the years. However, she thought there were more attractive girls in the school, like the Gryffindor chaser trio, or the Veela, or the Patil twins (she had heard numerous boys fantasize about what it would be like to be with the twins at the same time).

Deciding for a repeat of earlier, Harry pulled out his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I think Daphne Greengrass is one of the two most beautiful girls I've ever seen. So mote it be."

Daphne was even more surprised now. He had sworn on his magic! Her blush returned, more powerful than before. "Wait," she said as something occurred to her. "What do you mean two most beautiful?"

She didn't seem to be angry, so Harry explained, "Well, I think you and Susan Bones are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"Then why are you talking to me and not her," asked Daphne. She was honestly curious. Why would he go after a Slytherin?

"Well, I think you are _slightly_ prettier than Susan. I'm also interested in why you always wear that cold mask. Also," Harry added, "with me taking the spotlight away from Cedric, I don't know if Susan would be receptive," Harry joked.

"What do you like about me," questioned Daphne, wondering why he thought she was so beautiful.

"Honestly, I like your eyes. Normally, you wear that cold mask of yours. But, if someone looks closely enough, they can catch glimpses of emotion in your eyes." Daphne blushed at how closely Harry seemed to pay attention to her. "Also," Harry blushed slightly himself, "I hope you don't hex me for this, but I've been told I should always be honest with a girl I like. You have one of the best figures I have ever seen, and..." The last part was said in a mumble.

"What was that last part," Daphne asked curiously. Her curiousity only grew when Harry's blush darkened.

"I said..._sigh_...you have the most magnificent pair of breasts I have ever seen," Harry finished, staring directly into Daphne's eyes and blushing hard.

Daphne blushed hard as well. If anyone else had dared say something similar to her, she would have hexed them into oblivion. With Harry, however, she was flattered and happy that he was so attracted to her.

"So, do you want to go to Hogsmead," Harry questioned.

"Hmm," Daphne made a show of thinking his offer over. Truthfully, she was holding herself back from shouting _Yes!_ and jumping him right there. There was just one more thing she wanted to ask, just to be sure. "Are you _sure_ this has nothing to do with the contest?"

"What do you mean? I already said I was planning to ask you because of the Yule Ball than comes with the tournament," Harry said confusedly.

"No, the _other_ contest," Daphne hinted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Potter. I won't be mad," Daphne tried.

Sighing, Harry turned to his new trick, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I have no idea what you are talking about. So mote it be."

_He really has no idea,_ Daphne thought. _That means he really is asking me out just to ask me out. That also means he doesn't know about the contest yet! I get first shot at him!_

Daphne shot forward and pulled Harry into a kiss before he knew what was going on. Daphne's tongue against his lips brought him back to reality and he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Pulling back, Daphne said, "That means yes, by the way, Harry," before diving back in for another kiss. Before getting lost in the pleasure, Daphne noticed that Harry seemed to be hesitant to touch her. Can't have that! Daphne grabbed a hold of his hands and moved them to her ass, moaning deeply when Harry began to massage it now that he had permission.

The pair made out for nearly ten minutes before they broke away panting. "That was amazing," Harry sighed.

Daphne smirked to herself, before deciding on her next move. She had a huge crush on Harry. Harry liked her as well. Daphne wasn't interested in the contest that Harry currently knew nothing about. She was more interested in having a relationship with Harry, maybe becoming one of the future Mrs. Potters. She wasn't too worried about the contest either. However, before allowing someone else the chance of stealing him away, and wanting to be the first to leave a lasting impression on him, Daphne pushed Harry back until he fell sitting in a chair.

"Wha..." Harry started to ask. He stopped, his eyes growing wide, when Daphne dropped to her knees in front of him. _She couldn't be..._ Daphne tentatively reached towards the zipper on his pants. Harry grabbed her hands and said, "Daphne, what..."

Daphne pulled her hands away and said, "I want to. Just enjoy yourself." The next thing Harry knew, his pants and boxers were around his ankles and Daphne was staring at his semi-hard five inch dick. _Oh my god, it's so big,_ Daphne thought in shock, thinking that was as large as it was going to get. _How is that going to fit inside of me? _She reached a hand forward and gently grasped the shaft, working her hand over it a few times. She looked up when she heard Harry moan in pleasure. _Ha! No matter what any of those other whores do for him for the contest, he'll always remember that I was here first._ Of course, she didn't know about the Veela, yet. Through Daphne's slow ministrations, Harry became rock hard to his eight inches. _Holy Merlin, it got bigger. Mother said the average male is only supposed to be five inches! How the hell is that going to...that's going to be a _tight_ fit. Though mother also said that the larger ones were more rare to encounter and were a lot more pleasurable..._

Deciding that she had spent enough time admiring Harry's penis, she tentatively leaned her head forward and took the large head between her lips, into her mouth. Daphne had no personal experience with what she was doing, but she had heard numerous girls in the dorm rooms talking about techniques and what worked. Daphne slowly bobbed her head along the first two inches of his cock, sucking hard and working her tongue along the head.

Harry let out a deep groan and Daphne immediately released him from her mouth. "Is something wrong? I've never done this before." Harry let out an even deeper groan hearing that. "Did I not do it right?"

Looking down at the beautiful girl, Harry had to fight to keep control of himself. Sitting there, her face inches from his cock, looking up at him in confusion and embarrassment, Harry thought she never looked sexier. "Did you do it right," Harry exclaimed. _How does she not realize how amazing this is?_ "There is no way you haven't done this before. That felt _amazing!_" Daphne, seeing the sincerity in his words, blushed at his praise. "Those few seconds were better than any blowjob I've ever had."

Daphne's mind froze. "This isn't your first time," she asked hesitantly. _I thought he didn't know about the contest_.

Realizing his mistake, Harry thought it best to just explain. "Over the summer, Sirius took me to a Veela colony in France." Seeing Daphne's dejected look, Harry continued, "Nothing more happened. They took it upon themselves to properly educate me on oral sex, but I wouldn't go any further than that."

"Are you telling the truth," Daphne whispered.

"Of course. I didn't have sex with any of them."

"Not that," Daphne said. "That I was better than the Veela?" It was widely stated that Veela were the ultimate sexual beings. It was said that after one had sex with a Veela, all others would pale in comparison. That was one of Daphne's only fears about the contest. If that Veela from Beauxbatons got to Harry, he may lose interest in her. It seems those fears were unfounded.

"Of course. Do you want me to swear another oath?"

It seemed Daphne didn't need another oath, because she dove back in to her task with more passion than earlier. Within seconds, Daphne was taking four inches of rock hard cock into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue. Harry held his eyes tightly shut, fearing that if he looked down he would lose himself immediately. He wanted this to last as long as possible! Harry was sure that Daphne was using some kind of magic, her mouth was too good!

"Holy Merlin," Harry moaned out.

Daphne noticed that Harry was keeping his eyes tightly shut, so she released him again, though her hands took over this time, slowly pumping all eight inches. "Harry, open your eyes." When he didn't respond, she tried, "Please open your eyes for me."

Harry's eyes shot open and immediately locked with hers. He let out a groan when he saw the desire clear in her normally hard eyes. "Damn," he hissed. "If I keep my eyes open, I don't know how long I'll last," he explained.

Daphne was happy with the effect she seemed to have on him. "Don't hold back Harry. We'll be doing this _many_ more times, don't worry. Oh," she added, "Like I said before, don't be afraid to touch me." With that, she got back to work, Harry's eyes on her this time.

Daphne decided to try a new tactic. She removed her hands completely and tried to work as much cock into her mouth as she could. Harry's hands flew down to her head, drawing her long blonde locks into a pony tail which he held with his right hand. Happy that he seemed to be more into it, Daphne forced her head down another inch. Five inches were now inside her mouth, the head of his cock touching the back of her throat. Judging by the groan that Harry released, Daphne knew this would be enough to get him off, but she wanted him to remember this in the coming weeks.

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed. His eyes were locked with Daphne's, and he could see the determination there as she forced his cock past her gag reflex and into her throat. Harry threw his head back in pleasure as another inch of cock went into her mouth and throat.

"_Mmmm_," Daphne moaned around the thick cock.

Harry's grip on her hair tightened, but he didn't try to force her further down. She tried to get another inch of cock in, swallowing around what was already there, but it seemed she had run out of time. "Merlin, Daphne, I'm gonna cum any second now."

Daphne had heard many opinions on what should be done when a boy was going to cum. Some said she should swallow, others said he should release on her face, and others didn't want cum anywhere near them. She had also heard it was most pleasurable for the boy if he could release into her mouth while she continued to work. Taking this into account, and having the desire to taste his release, Daphne gave up trying to force more cock into her throat and started to rapidly bob her head along the six inches she could swallow.

It was only seconds later that Harry moaned, "Here it comes."

Daphne pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and ran her tongue all over it. Her eyes locked with Harry's just as he climaxed.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry groaned. "Don't stop...please don't sop."

Daphne was surprised at how much he released, but swallowed rope after rope of semen, savoring the taste. Once he finished, he pulled the surprised Daphne into his lap and a heated kiss.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled back and said, "That was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

Daphne blushed slightly and said, "Really?"

"Merlin, yes," he assured. "In fact...," he trailed off, unsure.

"What," Daphne asked.

"Well, I wanted to, you know, return the favor." Seeing the shocked look on her face, he hastily added, "Only if you want. I don't have to."

Daphne's mind was running a mile a minute. He wanted to return the favor? Unfortunately for pureblood females from the more ancient houses, they were brought up with certain expectations. These girls were taught from a young age that it was their duty to produce an heir for their future husband. As such, many of these girls were taught how to please their future husbands (domestically, sexually, etc...). And, because pureblood men were raised with the expectations that they were superior and somehow important just because they were born pureblood, they expected sex to be about their pleasure and producing an heir only. Therefore, many pureblood females expected they would serve their husbands without receiving pleasure in return. Daphne heard many of the girls in Slytherin talk about how they would go to half-bloods (never mudbloods!) in order to receive some oral pleasure themselves. As such, Daphne never expected to be in this situation.

"I'm not sure," Daphne trailed off. This was something she wasn't familiar with. She had been given a book by her mother and heard stories from other girls about how to please a male, so she somewhat knew what to expect when she gave Harry a blowjob.

"What's wrong," Harry asked the girl in his lap.

"It's just...nobody's ever seen...down there," Daphne explained with a blush. "Are you sure you want to..."

"Merlin yes," Harry breathed. Deciding to risk angering her, he explained, "This was something I did quite a few times when at the Veela colony. I'll be honest...I enjoy doing it almost as much as I enjoyed what you just did to me."

"I suppose we can try," Daphne finally said. She wasn't sure what to expect, but from what she heard, if he knew what he was doing, it should be very good. "Just, I want to keep my clothes on...and dim the lights," she said in embarrassment.

Harry marveled that the normally ice-cold Slytherin, who had just given him the most amazing blowjob, could suddenly become so shy when faced with the prospect of getting naked. "That's fine," Harry assured her. He pulled out his want and transfigured one of the desks into a small bed. "Get comfortable on there while I dim the lights."

Daphne hopped onto the bed and lay back comfortably. She was quite nervous but tried to relax. After dimming the lights until he could only see a foot in front of him, Harry joined her on the bed. "Ready," Harry asked.

Daphne looked up at him with a bit of apprehension and a bit more of anticipation. "Yea," she nodded.

Harry started by running his hands up her stocking-clad legs. His hands paused when they reached her mid thigh, where the stockings ended and bare skin began. He heard Daphne's breath hitch, but continued on. His hands stopped at her waist and grabbed a hold of her silk panties. He started to pull them down her legs when she raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "This will be the only thing I take off."

Seconds later, Harry's hands held up her dark green silk panties. He noticed Daphne blush when he examined them. Throwing them to the side, Harry gently grasped her legs and spread them apart.

"Relax," he told her. "Let me give you a little of the pleasure you just gave me," he whispered.

Daphne turned her head to the side in embarrassment, but spread her legs as asked. Harry lay down on the bed, his head between her creamy thighs. He lifted her skirt up and caught a brief glimpse of trimmed blonde hair above her sex before her skirt fell to cover his head and cut off any light.

Readying himself for the task at hand, Harry ran his tongue along her slit, tasting her. He groaned in desire. She was delicious! Daphne let out a groan of pleasure as well. Harry decided to waste no more time, now that he knew how delicious Daphne was.

Daphne had no idea what happened. One second Harry's tongue ran along her, then there was a pause, where she thought he was having second thoughts, and then the only thing she knew was pleasure. Harry's tongue became a flurry of movements. He started by running his tongue all along her slit, tasting as much as he could. Then, he decided to go to the source itself. Soon, his entire tongue was buried in Daphne's tight pussy, running along every inch of her hole he could. He kept this up for ten minutes, sending Daphne into two climaxes and greedily drinking down her sweet release.

After her second orgasm, Harry decided to use his secret weapon and give her as much pleasure as she had given him earlier. He extracted his tongue from her dripping honey pot, eliciting a groan from Daphne. Her displeasure didn't last long. Harry turned his tongue to her clit, where he immediately began saying the alphabet in parseltongue. He only reached 'D' before Daphne's body began convulsing in her third, and most powerful, orgasm.

After she recovered from her orgasm, Harry removed himself from between her legs to lay next to her on the bed. "How was that," he asked somewhat smugly.

"I don't...never...Merlin...that was amazing," Daphne moaned out.

Harry chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it." A few minutes passed with Daphne breathing heavily, recovering from multiple orgasms and Harry laying there, watching her. "Hey," he said after a while, getting her attention. "What were you talking about before with that contest?"

Daphne's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten all about it. She jumped up from the bed and started rummaging through her bag. She came back to join Harry on the bed with a newspaper. "Before I tell you, I want to say something. What I just did with you, it has nothing to do with the contest. I did it because I like you. I also don't care about the prize...I'd rather be your girlfriend, and maybe something more in the future."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "I believe you," he told her. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. She handed the newspaper over to Harry, who asked, "Why are you showing me this." It was a copy of the Daily Prophet, which he had already seen this morning. "I saw it this morning."

"That's not the same one. About an hour after you left, just before breakfast ended, a special rush edition of the Prophet was sent to everyone in the hall."

Harry was confused, but read the cover page.

_Lord Sirius Orion Black to Give Away Black Fortune in a Contest Harry Potter to Judge_

_Now that I have your attention, we at the Daily Prophet bring you this Special Edition to announce a first in the wizarding world. As many of our readers know, it was recently reported that Lord Sirius Black, after his stay in Azkaban, is unable to have children. It has been widely speculated on what would happen to the vast Black fortune upon his passing. We are proud to be the first to bring this news. Just this past evening, I, Rita Skeeter, sat down with Lord Black for an interview where he announced plans to give the contents of the Black vault to the winner._

_The following is a brief review of said interview._

_Q: Why have you decided to give your fortune away?_

_A: After learning that I am unable to have children, I started thinking about what I would do with the contents of my family vault. My first thought was giving it to my godson Harry Potter. However, Harry has more than enough in his own vault._

_(Lord Black provided us with a Gringotts-certified copy of the Potter vault's net worth as of yesterday: 450 million galleons and change _**(2) **_)_

_After some thought, I decided on this contest._

_Q: And what exactly does this contest entail._

_A: *Chuckle* Yes, the contest. I suppose I am going to get a lot of hate from a lot of people over this. The contest itself is simple. Whoever can provide the most pleasure wins. My godson Harry Potter will be the judge._

_Q: What exactly do you mean by 'pleasure'?_

_A: Just that. Whoever is able to bring my godson the most pleasure wins._

_Q: Surely you can't be serious?! A contest of sex?_

_A: That is my name! Anyway, I never said anything about sex. It could be someone who tells a particularly funny joke. But, now that you mention it, sex _would_ be a good way to win the contest._

_Q: Surely this can't be legal?_

_A: Actually, it is. I've consulted with a number of lawyers. Everyone willingly enters this contest of their own volition. Additionally, nowhere does it say that one has to perform sex to win._

_Q: Why are you doing this?_

_A: *Sigh* You've seen all those memories from my godson. And those reading this will have seen the memories in an earlier edition of the Prophet. I wasn't around for Harry growing up, and you saw what he had to go through. This is my attempt at improving his life. If a number of witches decide to have sex with him...well, good for him._

_Q: When does this contest start?_

_A: As soon as this edition of the Prophet is mailed out. The contest will end next year on my godson's 17th birthday._

_Q: Are there any restrictions?_

_A: Just one. I realize that a number of females will be interested in getting closer to my godson in hopes of becoming one of the future Mrs. Potters. As such, any female that becomes that close to my godson will be exempt from winning the contest. We wouldn't want anyone trying to get the Potter and Black fortunes for themselves._

_And there you have it everyone. You heard it here, from Rita Skeeter first. I realize that many people may be offended by the news of this contest. I have one thing to tell them. During my meeting with Lord Black, he provided me with a Gringotts-certified copy of the net worth of the Black vault as of the first of the year: 210 million galleons and change, along with hundreds of ancient tomes. With no extravagant purchases reportedly made by Lord Black, it is likely this is an accurate figure. So I ask you this: After seeing everything the boy-who-lived has done for our society, would you think twice about rewarding Harry Potter for a chance at 210 million galleons?_

Harry sighed to himself. "Fucking Sirius," he mumbled.

* * *

**(1) - I have altered the ages in Hogwarts. School starts at 13 instead of 11.**

**(2) - Remember, Sirius move the entire Black fortune into Harry's vault over the summer. This is the combined worth of the Potters and Blacks.**


End file.
